Lächeln
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Summary: Você via apenas aquele sorriso. Um sorriso tão falso e tão seu que chegava a doer. – Centred Gin – PRESENTE PARA NANASE KEI.


_**Summary: **_Você via apenas aquele sorriso. Um sorriso _tão_ falso e _tão_ seu que chegava a doer.

**Presente para Nanase Kei;**

**Contém alguns spoilers do mangá;**

* * *

**Lächeln**

Você sempre esteve sozinho.

Desde sempre, sozinho.

Você não se lembrava de ter tido pais, ou amigos, ou infância, ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse lhe parecer _bom_ ou _feliz._

A sua primeira lembrança clara de viver era o cheiro de _sangue_.

O sangue de hollows escorrendo e _marcando_ sua espada.

Uma Zanpakutou tão pequena que seria motivo de risos para qualquer um, mas era a arma perfeita para você, não é?

Era tão falsa quanto você. Ocultando seu poder, sua _verdadeira_ forma.

_Exatamente como você._

**_X_**

Às vezes você gritava. Alto, tão alto que sua garganta secava e os músculos do seu rosto doíam. Sempre do mesmo jeito, sempre com o mesmo desespero.

Primeiro, as mãos.

Vocês as levava ao topo da cabeça _– geralmente ensangüentadas - _e apertava com força os cabelos brancos _(manchado-os de rubro)_. Depois, você inclinava o corpo para frente e só então começava a gritar.

Gritar, gritar, gritar.

Você gritava para o vento, para o céu, para o hollow_ (ou o que quer que tivesse matado),_ desejando que alguém te escutasse. Alguém, qualquer um.

Alguém que chegasse e dissesse _O que houve, garoto?_ E então você responderia _Eu não sei! Ele me atacou!_ E sorriria, tentando parecer calmo apesar da morte _(causada por você)_ e do sangue_ (derramado por você)_ e do cheiro de ferro que levaria qualquer um à loucura, mas você não. Porque você _gostava _daquilo; porque era a única coisa que você sabia _fazer._ Mesmo assim você gritava, na esperança que alguém te ouvisse.

_(Alguém, por favor!)_

_(Por favor, me escute!)_

_(Alguém, qualquer um!)_

_(ALGUÉM ME ESCUTE!)_

_(PORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVOR!)_

Mas ninguém nunca escutava e, se escutasse ou um dia viesse a escutar, esse alguém te ignoraria, porque, oh! _Aquele menino está ensangüentado e ele matou!_

A verdade é que as pessoas tinham medo de você.

Tudo o que você queria, era que alguém te acolhesse, que cuidasse de você. Você queria sentir o calor de um abraço fraternal, assim como as outras crianças. E você sabia que quando elas gritavam e choravam, um adulto vinha até elas perguntar o que tinha acontecido e a abraçava, aconchegando-a nos braços. Tudo o que você queria era isso. Uma pequena demonstração de carinho para lembrar de um passado que você não teve – ou não se lembra de ter tido.

Por isso você gritava e esperava que alguém viesse, mas nunca tinha ninguém. E você se sentia mais sozinho, você se sentia abandonado. E doía, doía _muito_ chamar e não ter ninguém que te atendesse. Sempre sozinho. Sempre.

Até que um dia você se cansou de chamá-las.

Por ódio de não ter ninguém. Por _medo_ que mais uma vez ninguém o ouvisse. E então você concluiu que não precisava delas. Nem delas, nem de ninguém.

Eram todas inúteis e, como os hollows, mereciam morrer.

Qualquer um em seu caminho merecia morrer.

**_X_**

Você não se lembra porquê_ – na verdade, você tenta esquecer – _entrou na academia de shinigamis.

Se te perguntassem, você mentiria dizendo que não sabia a razão, ou então diria que queria ficar mais forte e se divertir. Mas havia um motivo – talvez mais que um – para você estar lá dentro, Gin.

Matar.

Como shinigami você poderia _matar qualquer hollow_ _ou pessoa_ que se colocasse em seu caminho. E se lhe perguntassem o motivo, você apenas diria que _Esse hollow (ou o que quer que fosse) estava atrapalhando o meu trabalho_ e todos acreditariam porque você era um shinigami.

E agora quando você matava, você não gritava.

Você apenas sorria.

Você não se lembra desde quando, mas acha que desde sempre.

Sorrir tornou-se um hábito tão comum quanto respirar ou comer.

Era algo do qual você _necessitava_ para manter a sua máscara.

Uma máscara tão firme e tão sua, que você não se lembrava do seu próprio rosto. Mesmo que, por horas, você encarasse o reflexo no espelho ou na água, você não via seu rosto. Você via apenas aquele sorriso. Um sorriso _tão_ falso e _tão_ seu que chegava a doer.

E por vezes você contornava os próprios lábios, perguntando-se qual seria a sensação de um verdadeiro sorriso, mas você nunca encontrava a resposta. Mas você gostava de observar pessoas que sorriam verdadeiramente. Como Matsumoto, Kira, Yachiru, Kenpachi e tantos outros que não caberia citar aqui. Cada um deles tinha um motivo diferente para sorrir, mas a essência era a mesma. E quando você se esforçava para buscar essa essência dentro de si mesmo, uma voz zombeteira ria e dizia que _Isso não é coisa para você, Gin. Você não sabe sorrir verdadeiramente _e então você sentia raiva, porque você sabia que aquela era a voz de Shinsou e porque no fundo você sabia, Gin, que ela estava certa.

Então, para não deixar passar em branco, você apenas sorria e dizia _É, tem razão_ e ela não dizia mais nada.

**_X_**

Você se formou _muito rápido_ na Academia Espiritual. Às vezes, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas da Soul Society, você escutava as pessoas comentando sobre suas habilidades excepcionais, mas fingia não escutar, porque sabia que era verdade. Ninguém te elogiava na sua frente – ou ousava a falar com você – , talvez por medo do que pudesse acontecer. Você ainda era jovem, mas já naquela época fazia fama por seus feitos.

Foram estes mesmos feitos que o atraíram até você.

Sousuke Aizen.

Na época, não lhe parecia interessante. Apenas um bobo idiota que todos pareciam idolatrar, mas havia algo mais. O sorriso dele, Gin. O sorriso dele era como o seu. _Tão falso_ quanto o seu. E o olhar. Quando ele sorria, os olhos dele brilhavam em falsete. Mas ninguém além de você e talvez seu taichou, aquele tal de Shinji, era capaz de ver isso. Eles eram todos cegos.

E Aizen foi o primeiro.

O primeiro que veio até você sem medo.

_(Mas você não estava gritando, estava? Nem mesmo chorando, porque, oh, você não sabia chorar, mas isso é um segredo, está bem? Um segredo muito bem guardado!)_

"Parece que os boatos sobre as suas habilidades eram verdadeiros." Você escutou ele dizer. "Por que não me diz seu nome mais uma vez?" Os olhos. Havia aquele brilho que ninguém mais enxergava, mas você sim. Aquele brilho de falsidade, Gin. E você só sabia disso porque era exatamente assim que seu olhar parecia aos outros e a você mesmo. Falso.

"Gin." Você sorriu. Sorriu, porque ele era igual a você. Não era preciso trocar mais do que três ou quatro palavras para compreender isso. E apesar do sangue que cobria sua face e do cadáver _(não um hollow, mas um shinigami)_ no chão, você sorriu. "Ichimaru Gin."

"Como foi o nosso 3º assentado?"

"Totalmente inútil! Nem tenho o que falar." Você ainda sorria. O sorriso se repuxando nos lábios em uma quase gargalhada. Você sentia vontade de rir, Gin. Porque aquilo tudo era _muito engraçado_ e havia também a expressão de descaso de Aizen e isso fazia você querer rir ainda mais.

"É mesmo?" Ele perguntou. "É bom ouvir isso."

Foi assim que você se tornou parte daquilo tudo, Gin.

**_X_**

Um golpe de Estado, uma traição, não importava o nome, agora você era parte daquilo. Não foi por nenhum motivo em especial que você aceitou aquilo. Você não era como Tousen que tinha um motivo – e talvez fosse muito novo para ter algum - , apenas estava lá.

Às vezes você se perguntava o por quê de Tousen ser tão leal. Não é que você não fosse – e na verdade você não poderia afirmar que era, porque fazia aquilo que lhe dava vontade - , mas chegava a ser absurdo observar que se Aizen pedisse, Tousen lamberia as solas de seus calçados, passaria e engomaria suas roupas.

E quando você perguntou a ele o motivo de estar com Aizen, ele respondeu que era por justiça. Porque ele não queria que _mais sangue fosse derramando._ E você se lembra de ter rido muito, porque estavam no meio de uma guerra. Uma guerra contra a Soul Society para conseguir a chave. Mas, oh, se Tousen achava que não derramariam sangue, quem era você para fazê-lo enxergar? Você era irônico, Gin. Irônico a ponto de dizer isso para ele, mas você nunca disse porque seria _muito _engraçado e você temia não agüentar e ter uma crise de risos. Gargalhar tanto que sua barriga doeria e você iria urinar nas calças.

E Aizen não iria gostar.

Mas não era por medo dele que você não dizia nada. Apenas porque não sentia vontade. Você era uma raposa, Gin, e guardaria isso para um outro momento.

Você achava aquilo tudo cômico, não é?

Toda aquela lealdade exacerbada que, não apenas Tousen, mas todos os outros servos de Aizen com a exceção de poucos como Grimmjow pareciam ter a mesma postura.

_Mestre Aizen, nos perdoe!_

_Eu mereço ser castigado por ter feito isso!_

_Mate-me, mestre Aizen, eu mereço!_

Afinal, _quem_ eles pensavam que eram para falar essas coisas? _Quem_ eles achavam que eram para decidir se mereciam ser perdoados, castigados ou mortos? Eles não eram nada além de meros soldados de guerra que, cedo ou tarde, seriam descartados pelo plano de Aizen. Mesmo assim, insistiam em repetir as mesmas palavras e tudo o que recebiam era um sorriso gentil _(falso)_ de Aizen e o que quer que merecessem segundo o julgamento dele que, na maioria das vezes, os deixava vivos. Toda essa ladainha te cansava e você mesmo sentia vontade de matá-los.

Matá-los, torturá-los lenta e dolorosamente com a sua Zanpakutou.

Porque Shinsou também não gostava disso. Por vezes, você ouvia sua voz dizendo que _tudo isso é uma grande besteira, deveríamos matar eles de uma vez_ e você concordava, mas não podia dizer isso em voz alta, porque estava sempre próximo de Aizen. Então você apertava o cabo dela e vocês não precisavam conversar, porque se entendiam com pequenos gestos. Ela também compreendia que nada daquilo o agradava, mas mesmo assim você ficava ali, porque seria divertido mais pra frente – já estava sendo divertido agora.

E nessas horas, Aizen olhava para você e sorria. E você era o único capaz de enxergar que aquele sorriso era um sorriso tão falso quanto tudo aquilo que ele já havia feito pelas outras pessoas, porque Aizen só pensava em si próprio e você, Gin, ao contrário de Tousen e ao contrário de todos ali, era inteligente o suficiente para saber que estava sendo usado. Mas você não se importava, desde que fosse divertido e te desse mais poder. Então você sorria de volta e vocês permaneciam assim por alguns instantes, antes que voltassem a fazer _qualquer-outra-coisa-que-não-seja-se-encararem_ e geralmente isso acontecia porque Aizen o mandava fazer algo.

Ele não agüentava olhar você por muito tempo, Gin. Ninguém agüentava.

_**X**_

Tudo sempre saía de acordo com os planos de Aizen.

Você se esforça, mas não consegue se lembrar de uma única falha nos planos dele desde que estão trabalhando juntos. Você era jovem, mas já era esperto o suficiente para saber de certas coisas e, com certeza, uma delas era a de que Aizen era um homem calculista e desconhecia o fracasso.

Talvez fosse o brilho nos olhos, talvez fosse o sorriso, talvez a postura, você não saberia dizer. Entretanto, aquele jeito dele, a mescla de _tudo o que_ formava Aizen fazia você crer que ele nunca havia fracassado. E você pensava que, quando ele caísse, seria o tombo mais divertido que você veria em sua vida. Talvez fosse esse um dos motivos para você acompanhá-lo, Gin. Para ver seu fracasso.

Entretanto, naquele momento, ele havia vencido novamente.

Lá estava Tousen atacando Kensei. E seu taichou estava jogado no chão, desacreditando naquilo que seus olhos viam. Naquele momento, você achou Shinji patético.

"Ele é leal." Aizen disse e você não precisou olhar para ele, Gin, para saber que sorria. "Mas essa lealdade é reservada estritamente às minhas ordens." Os passos. Você estava ao lado dele, mas não era capaz de ouvir nenhum som dos passos de Aizen. E você tenta se lembrar, mas acha que aquela é a primeira vez que a espada de Aizen está empunhada em suas mãos. Você já conhecia o poder dela, Gin. "Acha que pode dar um jeito de não culpa-lo?" Perguntou e agora seus olhos também sorriam. Aquele sorriso cínico que talvez fosse a única coisa que vocês dois tivessem em comum. "Hirako-taichou."

"Ai..zen!"

Aquilo tudo era muito engraçado para você, Gin. A reação de Hirako diante daquilo que já estava previsto – talvez não daquela forma –, a traição de Aizen. Você os escutou conversando, mas a conversa não era a melhor parte e sim o modo como todos, pouco a pouco, iam se transformando em verdadeiros monstros. Monstros os quais se orgulhavam em combater.

Você achou que aquilo não poderia ficar melhor, mas então _eles_ apareceram. O taichou do décimo segundo esquadrão, Urahara Kisuke, e um outro homem, o Taichou do Kidou, Tsukabichi.

Você se segurou para não gargalhar diante de toda aquela situação, porque era _engraçado demais_ ver o modo como eles agiam. Desesperados para tentar salvar todos aqueles shinigamis _(monstros)_ de uma desgraça feita por Aizen.

Tousen queria impedi-los, mas Aizen não permitiu. E, numa demonstração patética de lealdade, você o viu se ajoelhando aos pés dele e pedindo perdão. Naquela hora, você sentiu vontade de matá-lo, mas se conteve.

E vocês foram embora, mesmo que aqueles dois tentassem impedi-los. E você queria olhar para trás, Gin, você queria_ ver _o desespero estampado nos olhos daqueles dois quando Aizen usou um kidou de nível tão alto. Você não viu, mas conseguia imaginar a surpresa se desenhando nos rostos de ambos e riu.

"O que é tão engraçado, Gin?" Você ouviu Aizen perguntar em seu tom divertido, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta que você daria.

"Nada. Não é nada, Aizen fuku-taichou."

_**X**_

Conforme o tempo passava, você via _tudo_ sair _sempre_ do modo como Aizen planejava. Chegava a ser irritante, já não era tão divertido assim, ver ele sempre vencer. Mesmo que você estivesse constantemente ao lado dele, aquilo não era o suficiente.

Ninguém sabia.

Ninguém sabia sobre o envolvimento de vocês ou Tousen.

Para todos, você era _o errado_, Aizen _o certo_ e Tousen _o justo._

Era uma pena que eles só acertassem a respeito de você, Gin, mas você não se importava na verdade.

Era até cômico ver o medo estampado nos olhos de Rukia cada vez que você olhava para ela ou a raiva nos olhos de Byakuya quando vocês conversavam.

Suas conversas eram sempre através do olhar e você sabia que ele não gostava de você, mas aquilo não importava nem um pouco.

Você gostava do _medo_ dela e da _raiva_ dele.

A relação deles dois era distante, mas você sabia que Byakuya se importava. Se importava _tanto_ que não permitia que você ficasse sozinho com ela. Ele sempre aparecia para protege-la, dizendo algo sem importância para você e fitando-o com aqueles olhos repletos de uma raiva que somente você era capaz de enxergar por trás de tanta indiferença.

De certa forma, aquela proteção e a admiração por parte dela, o faziam lembrar de Kira.

E talvez ele tenha sido um dos seus subordinados mais fiéis e um dos que você mais considerava, Gin.

Você gostava de lembrar-se do modo como ele o admirava e do modo como ele se esforçava para _um dia ser tão forte quanto o taichou_, mas sabia também que ele nunca conseguiria ser como você.

Kira era puro demais para ser como você, Gin, e você se sentia grato por isso.

_**X**_

Às vezes você se recorda do passado.

Não são muitas vezes, porque você não consegue se lembrar muito bem do que aconteceu, mas se lembra de alguém. Do único alguém que talvez tenha significado algo para você. Mas essa lembrança é tão vaga e está se tornando tão distante que você sente medo de perdê-la para sempre a qualquer instante.

Você se lembra de Matsumoto e você sabe que ela era mais nova e que você também era.

E você se lembra de um lago e de gargalhadas e brincadeiras, mas é tudo muito turvo.

Você também se lembra que você nunca gargalhava, mas gostava de vê-la assim. E você também gostava quando ela segurava sua mão e dizia que ficariam juntos para sempre porque vocês eram e sempre seriam muito unidos.

Você não consegue se lembrar dos detalhes, mas você gosta de tentar. Porque quando você tenta, você sente algo quente. E quando você consegue, você se sente um pouco melhor e você sente que _quase_ consegue chorar, mas sabe que se você se esforçar um pouco mais, não irá conseguir, porque as lembranças estarão bloqueadas.

Mas você consegue se lembrar de uma coisa:

Que Matsumoto foi muito importante para você.

Por isso, quando vocês atacaram a Soul Society, você não conseguiu atacá-la. Porque, quando ela apontou a espada para o seu pescoço, você podia tê-la matado, mas você não fez isso, por mais que Shinsou desejasse. Você apenas rendeu-se e pediu desculpas a Aizen por ter sido pego, mas ele sabia tão bem quanto você que poderia se soltar.

E há um momento em especial que você gosta de se recordar, porque foi a primeira vez que você se lembra de ter sido sincero com alguém.

"Que pena..." Você disse, quando uma luz branca o envolveu. "Seria bom se minha captura tivesse durado um pouquinho mais. Adeus...Rangiku."

A expressão dela.

Matsumoto estava à beira das lágrimas e você sabia ser culpa sua. Mas você também sabia que ela era forte e que não choraria na frente dos outros. Mesmo assim, você se sentiu no dever de sorrir para ela, mesmo que não fosse um sorriso verdadeiro, porque você não sabia sorrir.

"Desculpe"

Aquele, Gin, foi o sorriso mais próximo de um verdadeiro que você conseguiu.

**_X_**

**N/A:**

Olá, povo de Bleach!

Cá estou eu com a minha primeira fic do fandom e, bem, ela tinha que ser centred no Gin, porque o Gin é foda e tinha que ser presente para a Nanase porque ela é foda também s2

Essa fic deu um pouco de trabalho, porque é caralhamente difícil centrar algo no Gin. É muito difícil saber o que ele pensa por trás daquele sorriso demoníaco, mas que eu, como milhares de pessoas, amo.

Eu não sei, sinceramente, se a fic ficou boa. E, se não ficou, desculpe, nana! Eu juro que me esforcei!

Agradeço à Ray por ter dado o título que, aliás, significa sorrir ou sorriso. Agradeço também à minha filhota PP e a minha mamãe Bih, porque elas ficaram me aturando enquanto eu fazia essa fic 8D

Bem, por hora é só.

Muita coisa do passado do Gin fui eu quem inventou, então não sei se ficou legal.

Beijos!

_**Aceito reviews e eles são muito importantes para o meu ego. Então, por favor, mandem!**_


End file.
